<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>How to Be a Hero : The Musical by Jelly0310</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29955261">How to Be a Hero : The Musical</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jelly0310/pseuds/Jelly0310'>Jelly0310</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Daredevil (TV), Glee, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Flash (TV 2014)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Barry Allen Whump, But also, Caring Sebastian Smythe, Civil War Happens (Eventually), Civil War Team Iron Man, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nerd Sebastian Smythe, Peter Parker Whump, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Post-Spider-Man: Homecoming, Pre-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Pre-Spider-Man: Homecoming, Precious Peter Parker, Sebastian Learns How To Not Be A Bitch, Sebastian Smythe Bites, Sebastian Smythe Needs a Hug, Sebastian Smythe Whump, Sebastian Smythe Would Fight Everyone Including Himself, Sebastian Smythe is Barry Allen | The Flash, Sebastian Smythe is Team Iron Man, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Gets A Cute Son And A Bitchy Son, and also, this is a mess idk what to tell u</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:15:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,568</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29955261</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jelly0310/pseuds/Jelly0310</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Starring SEBASTIAN SMYTHE &amp; PETER PARKER ("Why are you first? In alphabetical order, my name comes before yours!" "Well I'm older and a better singer, so.")</p><p>When he moves to America, Sebastian Smythe decides he hates everyone including himself, spends his time with people who barely tolerate him, throws a slushie at someone because it's fun and spends three weeks sitting in a classroom to pretend he's listening to Captain America talking about why bullying is wrong. A year later, he has superpowers, promises to stop being a bitch and breaks that promise to punch Steve Rogers in the face. Oh, and he gets a new family, one that actually bothers showing up at his competitions even if it's embarrassing as fuck.</p><p>When Peter Parker gets superpowers, he decides he wants to help people. A few months later, he befriends a teenager with more anger than a chihuahua, gets a 3-in-1 with a new suit, a new father and a new brother, goes on a trip to Germany to fight Captain America and learns French. Not really in that order.</p><p>Meanwhile, Tony Stark has no idea how he ended up with two sons but he really wants them to stop doing dumb shit. He's too old to deal with all this stress.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Barry Allen &amp; Avengers Team, Barry Allen &amp; James "Bucky" Barnes, Barry Allen &amp; May Parker (Spider-Man), Barry Allen &amp; Peter Parker, Barry Allen &amp; Tony Stark, James "Bucky" Barnes &amp; Sebastian Smythe, Matt Murdock &amp; Peter Parker, May Parker (Spider-Man) &amp; Sebastian Smythe, Peter Parker &amp; Avengers Team, Peter Parker &amp; Sebastian Smythe, Peter Parker &amp; Tony Stark, Sebastian Smythe &amp; Avengers Team, Sebastian Smythe &amp; Tony Stark, Wanda Maximoff &amp; Sebastian Smythe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>How to Be a Hero : The Musical</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/madeinseho/gifts">madeinseho</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=sangyeonwife">sangyeonwife</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this random crossover is for my besties fer and iris!! thank u for always supporting me, i love u both so much &lt;333 hope u like... uhm, whatever this is!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>People say that someone in a coma can hear what they’re being told. Despite spending nine months in one, Sebastian Smythe can’t confirm or deny it. When he wakes up, the nurse tells him no one visited him. Her smile shows pity (or sympathy, he never found the way to differentiate both), but he doesn’t need it. His father is too busy to visit a son he doesn’t particularly care about and his mother isn’t even in America. With how his parents refuse to talk to each other, Sebastian’s not even sure she knows her only son spent almost a year in a coma. He doesn’t recognize the feeling that makes his stomach hurts when he sees she called once in the first month and never tried to contact him again, so he tries to forget about it. Iris and Joe called once every week (Iris even spammed his phone with messages going from angry to worried) and he focuses on that. He doesn’t recognize the warmth it makes him feel, but this one doesn’t hurt so he guesses it’s not a bad thing.</p><p>The nurse tells him he can’t leave without an adult’s permission and asks him for his father’s number. He gives her Joe’s, because he doesn’t want to wait three years for his father to find some time for him, but also because it feels right. For as far as he remembers, Joe’s always been the one to call if something happened.</p><p>Honestly, the wait is boring. He scrolls through his phone, ignoring the tons of old messages from Warblers. They’re not <em>mean</em>, but from what he can see, no one told them why he was skipping practice. He sees his lacrosse coach sent him a message about getting well soon and spends half a second wondering why nobody told the Warblers why he was absent when it’s clear his teachers knew why. It doesn’t matter that much, so he lets it go, leaves his coach on read and go to Iris’ messages.</p><p>When they stopped attending the same school, they started calling each other once a week, always telling the other when something would get in the way or apologizing for missing a call, which didn’t happen often. It’s not surprising that his childhood best friend got so worried at his silence, but it’s annoying. It’s annoying to see that his father, who knows the West family is close to his son, didn’t bother talking to Joe and Iris about his coma. Joe probably tried to contact him and Sebastian’s pretty sure his father just told his secretary to ignore the calls. He only has time for his job, after all. That’s why he’s always been so glad to let Sebastian spend his vacations at the West house, so glad to let his only son move to France with his mother. Thinking about his long silence on the phone when Sebastian announced he was coming to America to live with him never fails to bring a smile on the Smythe boy’s face. Those were definitely the funniest 17 seconds of his life (yes, he counted them).</p><p>Sebastian blinks at his phone. Really, what the fuck is he supposed to say? Is he supposed to apologize? Is he supposed to tell her he spent nine months in a coma? It’s probably not something to say through a phone… but he’s pretty sure she’s going to insist to accompany Joe when her father will get called by a fucking <em>hospital</em>.</p><p>
  <em>Hey I’m not dead lol sorry for not replying. Do you think the Warblers will let me come back in the club even after missing nine months?</em>
</p><p>Well. She’s going to worry no matter what he says, might as well tell her he’s alive without really going into the whole coma thing. Knowing Iris, she’ll worry no matter what (well, anyone would worry about their friend if they were in the coma for months), but maybe she won’t worry too much if he shows her he’s not too affected.</p><p>
  <em>Ofc they will ;) you’re the best</em>
</p><p>She doesn’t ask questions, following him in his refusal to address the situation. He thanks her by pretending not to see her red eyes, wet cheeks and runny nose when the West family finally shows up to his room. Of course, the minutes spent hugging each other only happen because he’s too tired to fight her.</p><p>“Home?” Joe asks him, and Sebastian says yes.</p><p>The trip home takes some minutes and he decides to spend them catching up with his friend.</p><p>“So? What’s new in your life? Did you get a boyfriend?”</p><p>Iris rolls her eyes and says no, but her smile says something else. Huh. It’s easy to understand that Joe wouldn’t approve if he knew. It makes the whole thing more fun, even for Sebastian, who doesn’t do relationships.</p><p>“And you?” Iris asks him out of habit before wincing.</p><p>“Oh, nothing interesting, I just slept a lot,” he shrugs with an exaggerated pout, almost following with a sex joke before remembering they’re not alone in the car. Joe’s literally a detective, he knows his almost-son is quite… promiscuous, but knowing he knows doesn’t mean Sebastian likes to make sex jokes around the adult he trusts the most. That’d be weird.</p><p>“I can’t believe I’m asking you this,” Iris starts, no doubt about to ask him for a favor that won’t need her to admit she needs to be able to lay her eyes on him and see he’s okay, “but I need help with an article. It’s science stuff and you know I don’t understand anything about that.”</p><p>“Exploiting the impressionable, naive teenager, aren’t you ashamed of yourself?”</p><p>Iris rolls her eyes (still red and tears fall every now and then, but Sebastian refuses to acknowledge them), both of them knowing there’s nothing impressionable or naïve about Sebastian. Well, maybe there’s something left, but it certainly doesn’t show up when Iris makes him help her with her articles, her essays, her papers. Despite being younger by a few years, Sebastian knows much more about science. The reason is simple: he likes science, Iris doesn’t. If anyone from school asks what he was doing at conferences from renowned scientists, the roles switch and he pretends he was just keeping company to a family friend. If the Warblers (or, even worse, the Nude Erections) learn about him being a huge nerd, he’d have to change schools.</p><p>“I’ll buy you ice cream when I’ll be done.”</p><p>Well. Payment isn’t needed, but who is he to refuse free ice cream?</p><p>When the car stops in front of a familiar house, Iris puts her arm around his shoulders and shares a knowing look with her father. Without a word, Joe leaves them alone.</p><p>“Hey, I know you hate being sentimental and stuff, but I’m really glad you’re here. I’m really glad you’re okay.”</p><p>And then, for the first time in a while, Sebastian closes his eyes and lets himself be hugged for a few minutes. Sometimes, being vulnerable isn’t a bad thing.</p><p> </p><p>Peter’s having the best day of his week. Flash is sick, he got a perfect score on the exam he was sure would turn out to be a complete failure and he made Liz laugh. Like, with one of his jokes, not by tripping over his feet or something that’d make him look stupid. Really, he’s having a great day, which means he’s not surprised at all when it all goes to shit. Hey, when you have Peter Parker’s luck, nothing’s good for long! And the worst thing is? He can only blame himself for what happens!</p><p>For once, none of his teachers gave him any homework and he’s completely free to go out and do vigilante stuff without having to worry about going home early enough to have time to study. As he said earlier, “best day of his week”, definitely. The streets are pretty peaceful, he doesn’t see any thief to arrest or grandmother to help with her groceries, so he decides to have some fun and swing by STAR Labs. The view from there is pretty nice and, after the explosion, there isn’t anyone there to bother Peter. He knows, he even got inside once.</p><p>(To his defence, he’s a huge fan of Harrison Wells’ work and the opportunity was just too good to throw away. Like, come on, it’s not like he’s trespassing, the building’s abandoned now.)</p><p>Then, he sees the… blur, streak, he’s not really sure what it is, but it’s fast and it makes his weird sixth sense go crazy. Whatever it is, it’s most probably dangerous and must be stopped.</p><p>“Hi.”</p><p>“FUCK.”</p><p>Peter’s never been so glad to have the ability to stick to walls because without it, the shock from seeing a random dude appearing out of nowhere would’ve sent him to the pavement a few stories below.</p><p>The dude stares at him. Well, Peter thinks he’s staring. It’s hard to tell what he’s looking at since his eyes are hidden behind sunglasses.</p><p>“You’re wearing the ugliest pyjamas I’ve ever seen.”</p><p>“Pajamas?”</p><p>The dude waves his hand. Even without seeing his eyes, Peter knows he’s rolling them.</p><p>“Whatever. Tell me how to control my superpowers. Like, is there a <em>Being a</em> <em>Mutant for Dummies </em>book?”</p><p>“I… wish I had one. But it doesn’t work like that, I’m pretty sure things are different for everyone. Like, I can do spider things now, I don’t think I can help you with whatever you have unlike it’s similar.”</p><p>The other snorts.</p><p>“Yeah, no, you can’t. I’m fast, like, <em>really</em> fast, I don’t think you can help me control that, Itsy-Bitsy. Seriously though, how do I hide this shit?”</p><p>“You, uhm, do your best?”</p><p>“Look, I tried to go for a run because I spent nine months in a fucking bed and I wanted some exercise and fresh air but then I went through twelve streets in two <em>seconds</em> and I <em>vibrated</em> through a building. I need something more helpful. I can’t just <em>do my best</em> when I can’t even do the simplest things without being a <em>freak</em>.”</p><p>Alright, this is mean as fuck, but Peter knows it’s nothing personal. Well, he thinks it’s not. Maybe. Hopefully.</p><p>“Okay, I know you’re freaking out right now, but this… <em>thing</em> doesn’t make you a freak. It doesn’t have to be a bad thing! You can use your speed to help people!”</p><p>“Yeah, no, sorry. That superhero thing really isn’t for me,” the other chuckles. “I just want my life to go back to what it was before. If someone finds out about my… well, <em>powers</em>, I’ll probably be stuck in a lab for the rest of my life unless I accept to work as a hero. I want to be a singer, not an Avenger.”</p><p>“But… with your powers, you can help people. Why would you choose not to?”</p><p>“Because I just don’t want to. No offence, Spider-Kid, but this job seems tiring, it most probably takes a lot of time and, judging from your costume, it’s obvious you don’t even get paid for it. I have better things to do.”</p><p>The teenager (because Peter is pretty sure he’s just a teenager, even though he’s tall as fuck) gets up and dusts his pants. He’s wearing a hat and sunglasses and his shirt’s hood covers part of his face. Peter wishes he could at least see his eyes, try to guess what he’s thinking. Maybe then he could find a way to convince him to use his speed for the greater good instead of just wasting his new abilities by not doing anything with them.</p><p>But… it’s not his life. It’s not any of his business, to be honest. The other went to him for some tips on how to hide his abilities, not for a lecture. He’s right, being Spider-Man is tiring and it’s not something Peter see everyone doing.</p><p>“Yeah, I guess. Sorry for not being so helpful.”</p><p>“Well, you weren’t helpful at all.”</p><p>“And I’m sorry for, uhm, what I said. You have your own life to live, it’s cool. You don’t have to do the things I do just because we both have powers.”</p><p>Peter really wishes he could see the other’s face. He also wishes he had a name, because calling him “the other” is getting old.</p><p>“Uhm, do you have a name? Or something I could use to contact you if I think of something useful?”</p><p>“It’s the first time we meet and you’re already asking for my number? I’d say I’m impressed, but I’m easy to love so it’s not surprising.”</p><p>His sarcasm could be funny in another situation (okay, even in the current one, it kinda is), but Peter genuinely wants a way to contact the guy. If he’s anything like he was after getting bitten by that spider, he’ll probably need someone to talk to. Peter remembers how scared he was when his life went to shit and he didn’t have anyone to talk to.</p><p>“I mean it,” he insists, because he doesn’t want to be rude but he <em>knows</em> the other will need his help at some point. “Eventually, you’ll want someone to talk to, someone who knows what it’s like to wake up one day and have these crazy powers. Your friends, your family, they probably can’t relate, they don’t know how you feel. I do.”</p><p>He’s not interrupted, so he guesses he’s doing something right.</p><p>“Come on, dude, you can see I’m not rich, I won’t use your number to retrace you or something. I don’t care about your secret identity, I really just want to help.”</p><p>“Alright, shut up, I get it! Where’s your phone?”</p><p>The guy angrily (though Peter feels like it’s probably just the way he is most of the time) types something, putting so much strength in his thumbs Peter wonders if he should be worried about his poor phone.</p><p>“Here, that’s a Twitter account I just made. I’m not dumb enough to give you my number.”</p><p>Sounds fair. Trust needs to be earned and they literally just met.</p><p>“Good, I’ll, uh, see you around?”</p><p>“Not if I see you first, Spider-Boy. I refuse to be seen with someone dressed like that.”</p><p>Peter doesn’t bother waving at the stranger’s back. The guy doesn’t particularly care about him and he’s gone in less than a second anyway, back to running faster than anything Peter’s ever seen. Well, that didn’t go <em>too</em> badly, he guesses. As rude as the other was, it never went too far, he was just… annoying.</p><p>(Also, Peter kind of agrees with him. His suit sucks.)</p><p>He opens his phone, staring at the default Twitter icon and the mess of letters and numbers that the other chose as his username. The account is private, but the DMs are open, so Peter quickly makes a new account and sends a “Hi!” after spending five minutes hesitating between some boring greetings or the funny meme Ned sent him in the morning. It’s probably too early for memes, he decides. Now, all he can do is wait for the other to reply. He hopes he will. No matter how mean he was, he must feel lonely and that’s something Peter can fix.</p><p>And maybe, <em>maybe</em>, part of the reason why Peter really wants to keep in touch is that he feels a bit lonely, too.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Twitter: <a href="https://twitter.com/Jelly_0310">Jelly_0310</a></p><p>YouTube: <a href="https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC_XPWk06P9vFy9imzY4UJ2g">jelly</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>